Kyuubi No Mireniamu
by Madman With A Keyboard
Summary: Their is power in blood. And Naruto is about to see that his blood contains a very great power. DarkNaruto, EvilNaruto, eventual NarutoHarem/lemons. Will contain various character bashing and death. Will be updated irregularly.


(A/N: Hello there readers of the Internet! I, am Paladin of Hellsing, and I welcome you to my story! This story is a little idea I've been harbouring for a few weeks, and I couldn't help but write it down in a story format and share it with the amazing people of the Internet... Wow, just realized how STUPID that looked... Meh, I'll go with it.

Now, as you have most likely seen in the summary, this is going to be a brutal, no punches held back story. This will be shown rather well in this first chapter. So, if I get any complaints, that its too dark, the story is meant that way. If I do hear complaints like that, they WILL be deleted.

Now, without further adiéu, I bring you, the first chapter of Kyuubi no Mireniamu.)

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Hellsing or Naruto, they belong to Shoneon Jump and Kouta Hirano respectively.

* * *

** Chapter 1**

* * *

Konohagakure, otherwise know as the Hidden Village of Leaves, was an enigma, a cruel one at that, to any of the few non ninja visitors.

True, the village had been ravaged by the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune less than 6 years ago, making the village lose it's Hokage, Many Jönin and Chünin and ANBU, but it had also claimed many villagers as well.

So, if a visitor was unlucky enough to come to the town on the anniversary of the demons demise, October 10th, they would be treated with an horrific sight.

This sight would be essentially every villager in Konohagakure, and even some of the villages ninja, chasing, attacking and torturing a Blonde 6 six year old child. The reasoning for this horrific behavior was since the child was born on the night of the Kyuubi' demise, he was the demon in human form and as such, must be destroyed.

But, on this night, the night the child turned 6, a new demon would emerge. And Konohagaruke, no, all of the Elemental Country, would be lucky if they didn't suffer its wrath.

* * *

The young Naruto didn't know why everyone in the village was attacking him, only that he had to run away from them, least he wish to suffer the consequences.

The young child was running from an enormous mob, larger than in past years. For tonight, the hatred of the child had hit an all time high, with only a select few actually liking the boy, and usually not the greatest of reasons.

Naruto was desperately trying to get to the Hokage tower, praying to Kami it would provide some sembelance of protection.

These prayers were cut short by a stray Kunai, slashing out one of his achiles tendon. The child fell to the ground with a shriek of pain as the mob came upon him, letting out whoops and cheers of victory.

They grabbed the still screaming child and bounded him to a pitchfork, which they stuck to the ground. Then, the villagers had their 'fun' with him. One villager, a member of the Inuzuka clan, savagely beated the child with the savage cheering of the mob supporting her.

Another, a miscellanous farmer, used a picthfork he had to stab the child in the face, ripping out one of his eyes brutally. Again, the mob cheered, ignoring the horrific, horrified and pain filled screams of the child.

The rest of the mob had their fun with him, doing any dark horrific wish they wanted. They believed it was alright to do so, for he was the creature that had slaughtered their families and friends, and their beloved leader.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, one ninja, an ANBU no less, placed straw around the pitchfork, before forming a fire jutsu to set it, and the boy, ablaze.

Naruto was in more pain than he thought physically possible, screaming and begging for help. He blacked out just as the flames began to reach his chest.

Then, the atmosphere changed. The air got noticibly more cold, the moon seeming to turn a scarlet red. Then, the very shadows seemed to come to life. Some of the ninja, mainly those whod been watching from a distance but not actually doing anything, tried to flee, but the shadows shifted and formed, into solid beings.

They were clad in strange black armor and clothing, their eyes glowing red like the scarlet moon above. They had nothing obscuring their face, displaying their grinning faces and razor sharp teeth. They pounced upon the mob, screaming in some savage language as they brutally tore the mob to shreds. They ripped some villagers apart with their bare teeth, shredding flesh away to reveal bone. Some they just simply backhanded, breakimg bones in the unfortuenate persons body and killing them instantly.

Others were dragged into alleyways, screaming in horror, never to be seen again.

It was a complete slaughter, none understanding why.

And then, they dissapeared, only leaving a still burning Naruto and various body parts, gore and viscera.

A group of ANBU, and the Hokage himself, Saindame 'The Scholar', found the scene. Saindame and his ANBU guard were appalled by the sight before them. one of the ANBU, wearing a wolf mask, saw the burning Uzumaki. "Wish i helped them burn that damn demo-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Kinda hard too when your head is chopped off.

Saindame glared at the ANBU who had done the execution, wearing a Dog mask. "Was that necessary?" He said dryly, already knowing that it was. The ANBU gave a curt nod in reply. Saindame just sighed before turning to the ANBU. "Alright, get rid of the corpses and blood, and get rid of that fire! We are NOT letting Naruto die." He said, the ANBU quickly doing as they were told and rushing to the Konohagaruke hospital.

He turned to have one last look at the desserted alleyway, frowning. What in Kami's naame had happened here?

* * *

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

Naruto 'awoke' groggily, wondering briefly why he didn't feel the pain of the fire, or his beaten and nearly destroyed body. "Must be the after-life." He said, accepting the idea that this was either Heaven or Hell. He got up and saw a large sewer, with various graffiti amongst the walls, although one kept showing up. ミレニアム. Millenium. Naruto hadn't the slightest clue WHY Heaven or Hell would be like this, so he deduced it was neither, which was a rather grim thought.

So, he got up and decided he'd investigate the place.

And so he walked. And walked. And walked... And walked.

Did I mention he walked?

He walked until he finally came across something that WASN'T the sewer. It was an enormous room, one that was rather... odd. It's walls and floor were made of a green-gray metal. Giant monitors were around the room, displaying yellow maps, black lines scrambled around them and X's and O's scribbled over some parts of it. And on the ground, was a Golden bird, likely an Eagle, pointing its head to the right, clutching a white circle outlined with red, with a strange symbol in it. It looked somewhat like a broken X.

However, the most noticable feature of the room, was a giant seal hovering over giant metal bars, like a cage. Naruto cocked his head at the sight, before he noticed something was behind the bars. "H-Hello? Wh-Whos there?" Naruto stuttered out. The figure, seemed to stop whatever it was doing, and began to make its way to the front of the cage, revealing itself.

It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, in all its horrific glory. The demon sneered when it saw Naruto, a strange glint in its eyes.

**"Well, ya took your nice tome getting here, didn't ya Kit?"** the voice growled in a deep, although distinctly femine, voice.

"BAH! Iv his mind vasn't un enormus sewer, he'd have arrived sooner!" a voice said, definetly male. It had an accent Naruto couldnt place, and it was slightly high for a male voice.

Naruto turned to see aho the voice belinged to, and was met with an odd sight.

it was a group of 5 individuals, all odd in one way or another.

The youngest, an individual who looked no older than 12 or 14, stood on the far left. He was in a yellow shirt, with a black band around his arm with the same broken X on a feild of red as the bird held. He also wore short black pants, brown shoes and socks far too large. He had red shining eyes and short blonde hair, but oddly, he also sported a cat tail and 2 little brown cat ears sticking out of his hair. He grinned at Naruto, waving slightly.

The next, standing right next to him, was easily the largets of the group. He was dressed in a large brown trenchcoat, obscuring most of his face, only helped by the cap he wore on his head, obscuring it even more. His eyes also seemingly glinted red. He simply nodded his head.

Next to him was a tall, lanky woman, dressed in a lined suit and having a necklace with the broken X in a circle. Her hair was incredibly long, and was a near black blue. She held a rather large weapon, a musket if Naruto remembered correctly. She had glasses obscuring her eyes, and she looked at the Naruto like a mother would to their child in a cute little outfit.

The next was a rather muscular woman, although the term woman could only be used in the lightest conditions. She was dressed in a skin tight black shirt, displaying her large muscles, most likely gained from wielding the enormous scythe she held nonchalantly. Her most defining feature however, was that half of her face was disfigured, with an enormous, hideous green eye on the right side of her face. She had various tattoos covering her body, mainly on her face and right arm. She looked at Naruto and simply said "Dieses Stück Scheiße ist Docs langfristigen Experiment?" which caused the other woman to glare daggers at her.

The person next to her, a male Naruto thought for his gender was hard to decide. He had long blonde hair, and triple lensed heavy glasses obscuring his eyes. He had a very short shirt on, displaying his lower chest, as well as a very large labcoat. He was too busy glaring daggers at the woman carrying the scythe to do anything to show he was aware of Naruto's prescense.

And finally, their was the final man, the one who'd most likely gained his attention. He wore a full white attire, with a white dress shirt, coat, pants, gloves and shoes. His hair was an odd combover, the same shade of blonde as Naruto's. He wore glasses, showing his yellow eyes, filled with excitement.

"Hello, great, great, great grandson." He said, smiling.

(A/N: Please review!)


End file.
